


[Filk] People Will Say We're in Love

by Ellejabell, ipreferaviators



Series: People Will Say We're in Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: F/M, Filk, people will say we're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: "People Will Say We're in Love" (from the musical Oklahoma!) as sung by new head boy and girl James Potter and Lily Evans.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: People Will Say We're in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767223
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	[Filk] People Will Say We're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful cover art by [Mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero).  
> Made for the FILK challenge of Voiceteam 2020.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188450677@N04/49896231742/in/dateposted-public/)   


[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [People WillSay We're in Love [filk]](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/people-willsay-were-in-love-filk)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=134XMTCbLyzeY_NzHk36pj-0WKw5LgWb-)

**"People Will Say We're in Love" [filk]**

LILY: Why do you think that I should believe that you have changed?

JAMES: Haven’t you seen the way my behaviors rearranged?

LILY: I want to be friends if everything that I’ve seen true

Here, how bout this a practical list of don’ts for you

  
  


LILY: Don’t cast bouquets for me

Don’t tease my friends so much 

Don’t make awful jokes too much 

And please stop professing your love 

Don’t fly and wink at me,

Though you're flying’s really grand

But you have to stop landing in the stands

Just to profess to me your love

Don’t write love notes to me 

JAMES: (Like what?)

LILY: “Lily,you’re an angel from above”

Potter, you have to agree

Or people will say we’re in love

JAMES: Now some people say the lady protests too much they think 

Why do you let me carry your books without a blink 

And just last week you asked me for help with Arithmancy

If we’re to be friends then you must concede some things to me 

Don’t scorn my charms so much

Don’t loudly complain about me

And don’t dump your drink on me 

Or people will think you care too much

Don’t notice everything 

That my friends and I do 

That’s all I ever want from you

I might think we’ve a chance of falling love 

Don’t stop and talk with me 

Until we’re both late for charms

Cause they’ll see it’s alright with me

If people say we’re in love

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> .


End file.
